Amu In Wonderland
by b4biesz
Summary: What seemed like a beautiful day outside suddenly turns into something strange for Amu Hinamori. She laid down to take a nap, and suddenly a blue cat appears telling her to chase him? She chooses to ignore his wishes, and soon learns that this is no normal dream. Amuto fanfiction!


**Disclaimer from the Author:** Hi my name is Bella. I think it's very obvious to state that I do not own Shugo Chara in any way, shape or form. If I did, Amu and Ikuto would have had so many cute kisses and more moments together. I have seriously loved these two since I was 12 years old. Now I'm 18. I really want to work on my writing skills so I was like, why don't I remake a story that I barely started. If you want to read what I posed at least 5 years ago, here is the link. WARNING I WAS WEEABOO TRASH. **art/Amuto-in-Wonderland-chapter-1-164120576**. It wasn't even a paragraph back then- which I think is really amusing. Well, I hope you enjoy. I am a fairly new writer so I'm sorry if something gets confusing from time to time. Amu, Ikuto, are you ready for me to finally do you both some justice?

 **Amu:** Bella I think you're being a bit too harsh on yourself, surely it's not that bad.

 **Ikuto:** You made me sound like trash.

 **Author/Bella:** That's because I am trash you asshole. Okay, here we go with the story-

 **Ikuto:** But like make me really hot. Cause I'm sexy af-

 **Author/Bella:** CHAPTER ONE-

Amu In Wonderland, Chapter 1

It began like any other summer's day for Amu which started off in her family garden, accompanied by her sister, Ami. Ami was four years older than Amu, which left her in charge as their parents went off to go work. Her parents often worked long hours of the day which didn't really bother Amu. She understood that in order to make a living, they had to work. It wasn't that they were poor or anything, In fact her family contained a rather large amount of money by investing in businesses. Regardless, Amu knew that she could easily take care of herself. She didn't want to be a burden towards anyone, and often tried to push her sister or any other family member for that matter, away. Amu feared of coming off as cold, but it always seemed to come off that way towards everyone who ever interacted with her. Despite this, the elder sister continued to try to pass some sort of entertainment for Amu while school was not in session. During the day she often wanted to get Amu out of the house, perhaps to even get some sun. It was a beautiful day outside, there was no reason they shouldn't enjoy it.

"Don't you like being out here with me, Amu?" Ami asked her sister softly, noticing that once again she was somewhat giving her the cold shoulder.

Amu simply turned her head away so that her expression wasn't exactly showing. She hated talking to her older sister. Everything always felt so.. awkward. "Sure, I guess. The weather is nice.." Looking up to the sky with her honey golden orbs, it really was pretty outside. The air was warm enough that she could probably take a nap and let all of her worries simply float away. She leaned back onto the grass, tucking her hands under her head for support. As the clouds passed by she was starting to make them into shapes. The first one looked like.. a cat? A strange looking cat. With a long tail. The next appeared to be somewhat of a crown shape. Weird.

Ami then interrupted Amu's cloud watching spree, "I have an idea! Let me go get some books from my room, that way I can read to you. Would you like that?" She was trying to at least be somewhat considerate. She knew that Amu had always been a curious child ever since they were young. She often enjoyed listening to stories more than anything, especially since she was a quiet child who was more of the listening type to begin with.

Amu then turned her head to meet her sister's gaze. She gave a nod, "Sure. If that's what you wanna do." Admitting that she actually really wanted to hear what stories there were to offer was far too embarrassing. She was getting older anyway, there was no no need to truly she how excited she was. But a small smile crept at the corner of her lips.

Pretending not to notice her younger sisters smile, Ami carefully brought herself up just as a proper lady would do. She was so aristocratic while Amu was so.. Well, never fit in any category but her own. The way she ate, talked, slept, and dressed, was always different than that of her sister. There were often times in which Amu longed to admired Ami very much, but there wasn't any hope in acting like her.

Once her sister left the garden to go back into the house Amu decided to go back to her cloud watching, pressing her small body into the grass as the sun hit against her skin. The breeze ran through her long carnation colored hair. Closing her eyes for a brief moment was nice. It was almost good enough to take a nap. That was, until…

"Hey, girl. You. Hey, wake up." Amu fluttered her eyes open and looked around. Where on earth did that voice come from? She thought to herself, eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion. However what she didn't notice was the midnight blue cat sitting in her lap. Amu tilted her head to the side, "A blue.. cat?" She questioned. "now this is odd."

The cat meowed, "Nya.. You know, I didn't comment on your hair." He stated.

Amu blinked profusely. Did this cat just.. talk? She shook her head no no- this was something that came out of a story book. Cats don't talk. Deciding to ignore the talking cat, Amu laid herself back down. She was having a weird dream, like the ones she used to have as a kid but didn't quite remember them too well. At least she knew that soon she had to be waking up from this dream so that her sister would return with the stories she promised her.

"Oi girl! Don't you dare ignore me!" He said, having been pushed off when Amu rolled onto her stomach while lying down. This only irritated the cat more. "I give up, if you won't chase me as planned, I'll just make you come." Amu was continuing to ignore the statement the cat gave off. However, a pair of strong arms appeared to be carrying her small body.

"J-Just a minute what do you- Weren't you a cat?" Amu was so utterly confused. The once midnight furred cat had turned into a tall young man with icy blue eyes to only match his hair. At the top of his head appeared to be those similar cat ears. Sure this was awkward but this was no time to be blushing. The only time Amu had felt her cheeks heat up was when her sisters friend, an aristocrat named Tadase Hotori would come visit. The boy was older than her by a few years and had probably been one of the most attractive young men she had ever come across. That blonde hair he possessed and sunset colored orbs were- wait. That wasn't important right now. What was important was that some weird cat-boy was holding her in his arms. She was completely speechless while he started to walk, not even bothering to struggle. Just when she thought he was going to put her down he stopped by the hole near the tree.

With that he spoke again, "Welcome to Wonderland, my darling." And with that he let go of Amy's body for her to fall down, down, down..

This really wasn't a normal dream

 **Author/Bella:** God finally, took me four days to write this. Hope its okay. I'm sure it's bad but I tried. Like I said I'm fairly new to this so please leave reviews or comments, anything!

 **Ikuto:** I was only in there for like 5 seconds :(

 **Amu:** You are a baby.

 **Ikuto:** Fight me, princess.

 **Author/Bella:** Welp, on to chapter two I suppose?


End file.
